vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kimi no Koto ga Suki de Gomennasai
|Kanji = キミのことが好きでゴメンナサイ |Englisch = I'm Sorry for Liking you |Deutsch = Tut mir leid,dass ich dich mag |Sänger = IA |Sprache = Japanisch |Producer(s) = Utata-P (Musik) wogura (Illustrationen) Tory Hitsuji (Lyrics) |Veröffentlicht = 24. Januar 2013 |Views = 447.000+ (Niconico) 700.000+ (YouTube) |Links = Niconico YouTube YouTube (Reprint, Untertitel) Deutsch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s9CNbO8btIY}} (キミのことが好きでゴメンナサイ, Kimi no Koto ga Suki de Gomennasai) ist ein Song von IA. Hintergrund UtataP's erster Song mit IA. Der Producer hat nichts veröffentlicht, aber aus dem Song mit dem PV kann man schließen, dass es um ein schwer verliebtes Mädchen geht, dass so sehr verliebt ist, dass aus ihren Augen Laserstrahlen kommen, wenn sie ihren Schwarm sieht. Sie hat schon vieles zerstört, bis ihr Schwarm ihr eines Tages seine Liebe gesteht. Viele Jahre später werden die beiden Superhelden und gehen ins Weltall. Lyrics Kanji= （想い伝われ･･･） 彼を見てたら･･･怪光線！ 席替えの日、おまじないした 窓際の椅子、すわれるように ここから見える、校庭の彼 ぼんやり見える、カガヤイテミエル！ 想い伝わる、不思議なレンズ ヒカリ輝く、コンタクトレンズ 恋のココロ、集めて伝える そんな仕様で･･･彼を見てたら怪光線！ 焦げる想いが大暴発！ 熱くてドキバクが止まらないよ 焼ける恋ゴコロが一直線！ キミのことが好きでゴメンナサイ･･･！ 燃える校舎が大爆発！ 熱くてドキバクが止まらないよ 煙る恋ゴコロがストレート！ キミのことが好きでゴメンナサイ･･･！ 自衛隊きた、撃ち落とした 消防車きた、灰になった はずしたくても、はずせないけど？ どうしたらいいの？だれかたすけて！ なにか聞こえた、「オレを見ろ！」 思わず見ちゃって、燃え上がる彼 わんわん泣いた、アタシのせいで･･･ 「もう大丈夫」･･･何が起きたの！？怪光線！ 焦げる想いを大吸収！ 抱きしめてる彼が囁いてる 「どんな力も包み込む服」 「ボクもキミが好きでゴメンナサイ･･･！」 燃える想いが伝わった 熱くてドキバクが止まらないよ 二つ、恋ゴコロが向かう先 盾と矛が揃いパーフェクション! 後にこの二人は救世主 |-|Romaji= (Omoi tsutaware...) Kare o mitetara kaikousen! Sekigae no hi, omajinai shita Madogiwa no isu, suwareru youni Koko kara mieru, koutei no kare Bonyari mieru, kagayaite mieru! Omoi tsutawaru, fushigi na renzu Hikari kagayaku, kontakuto renzu Koi no kokoro, atsumete tsutaeru Sonna shiyō de... kare o mitetara kaikousen! Kogeru omoi ga daibouhatsu! Atsukute dokibaku ga tomaranai yo Yakeru koigokoro ga icchokusen! Kimi no koto ga suki de gomen nasai...! Moeru kousha ga daibakuhatsu! Atsukute dokibaku ga tomaranai yo Kemuru koigokoro ga sutoreeto! Kimi no koto ga suki de gomen nasai...! Jieitai kita, uchiotoshita Shoubousha kita, hai ni natta Hazushitakute mo, hazusenai kedo? Doushitara ii no? Dareka tasukete! Nanika kikoeta,"ore o miro!" Omowazu michatte, moeagaru kare Wanwan naita, atashi no sei de... "Mou daijoubu" nani ga okita no!? Kaikousen! Kogeru omoi o daikyuushuu! Dakishimeteru kare ga sasayaiteru "Donna chikara mo tsutsumi komu fuku" "Boku mo kimi ga suki de gomen nasai...!" Moeru omoi ga tsutawatta Atsukute dokibaku ga tomaranai yo Futatsu, koigokoro ga mukau saki Tate to hoko ga soroi paaafekushon! Nochi ni kono futari wa kyuuseishu |-|Englisch= (Feelings will be sent…) When I see him, A mysterious ray of light! The day we changed assigned seats, I said a good luck charm Wishing for it, the seat by the window He can be seen from here down in the schoolyard Seen faintly, appearing to sparkle! Feelings will transmit with this mysterious lens The light sparkles in this contact lens A heart full of love, I gather those feelings to convey By such means…When I see him, a mysterious ray of light! These burning feelings, they spontaneously discharge! This hot throbbing in my chest, it won’t stop! This burning love makes a straight line! Liking you like this…I’m so sorry! The burning school building, a massive explosion! This hot throbbing in my chest, it won’t stop! This smoking love goes straight to you! Liking you like this…I’m so sorry! The self-defence forces arrived, they were shot down. The fire-truck arrived and was reduced to ashes Though I want to take them off, they won’t come loose!? What should I do? Someone save me! Something is heard. “Look at me!” Looking over unthinkingly, he burst into flames “Waah, waah” I cried, it’s all my fault… “It’s fine now” …What happened? A mysterious ray of light! Those burning feelings, completely absorbing them! He who holds me close, whispering: “These clothes can absorb any force” “For liking you as well, I’m sorry!” Those burning feelings were transmitted This hot throbbing in my chest just won’t stop! A pair of loving hearts turning to face the future A shield and a spear, a matching pair. It’s perfection! Afterwards, this couple, they became saviors! |-|Deutsch= (Ich schick´ihm die Gefühle...) Wenn ich ihn heute sehe RÄTSELHAFTERSTRAHL! Die Stitzordnung wurd´umgestellt So,ein Wunsch mein Herz erhellt Diesen Platz am Fenstersims,Wo ich schüchtern zu ihm lins Will diesen Platz mir nehm´Kann ihn beim Sport dann seh´n Glitzernd,strahlend hell,Für ihn schlägt mein Hertzt so schnell! Die Linsen zeigen dir,Weshalb ich mich so Zier´ Sie reflektier´n das Licht,Doch blenden sie mich nicht Gefühle sammeln sich,in diesem Herz für dich Werd´ich ihn heute sehen...Werd´ich es ihm gestehen RÄTSCHELHAFTERSTRAHL! Dies Gefuhl in mir brodelt So wie ein Vulkan! Und das Klopfen meines Herzens steigt nur weiter stetig an Brennend ist diese Liebe und für jeden Schritt bereit! Dass ich dich so sehr bergehre tut mir furchbar,schrecklich Leid...! Unser Schulgebäude lodert durch die Explosion! Und das Klopfen meines Herzens steigt mir großer Emotion Rauchend ist diese Liebe,nur für dich geht die soweit! Dass ich dich so sehr bergehre tut mir furchbar,schrecklich Leid...! Da kamm das Militär Schoss es aus dem Verkehr Und es kam die Feuerwehr,Nein,Asche wohl viel mehr Raus aus meinem Augenlicht,doch wieso klappt es nicht? Oh,was kann ich denn nur tun? So bitte,hilft mir jemand! Und plötlich ruft da wer,"Schau schnell zu mir her!" Und mein Blick zu ihm dann floh Doch brennt er lichterloh Weinend schreie ich Das ist ja so fürchterlich... "Hey,es ist alles gut"...Was ist denn nun passiert!? Ein RÄTSCHELHAFTERSTRAHL! Dies Gefühl in mir wurde einfach absorbiert! Feste hält er mich im Arm und hat mich flüsternd informiert "Dies stabile Kleid strotzt so jeder Schwierigkerit!" Dass ich dich auch so begehre tut mir furchtbar,schrecklich Leid...! Dies Gefühl in mir wurde schließlich überbracht Und das Klopfen meines Herzens hat nen riesen Sprung gemacht Ein vereintes Paar,schaut nach vorn,wie wunderbar Schild und Sperr,voll in Aktion,es ist die wahre Pefektion! Und am Ende wird das Paar zu Helden von der ganzen Weilt. *20XX, im Universum,weit,zu weit entfrent...* Kategorie:Song Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Utata-P